


Stay

by Tearsonmyskin (TraceofInk)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abused!Tony, Bastard!Gibbs, Because I can, Heartbreak, M/M, Maybe OOC, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/Tearsonmyskin
Summary: Don't know how to summarize this, sorry!Not beta'ed... not completed... Just something which haunted me since forever and was finally written down...





	Stay

Gibbs flexed his hips and groaned in pleasure when Tony started to move above him.

“Oh yeah,Di-”

“No,” Tony stopped and glared down at the older man. “Don’t call me that. Not here. Not while we-”

Gibbs glared at him and Tony felt him slip out of his body.

“Wow,” Tony swung his leg over Gibbs’ suddenly rigid body and sighed when the man rolled away from him. “That’s how it feels like, huh?”

Gibbs didn’t react, he simply moved out of bed and started to collect his clothes.

He never saw the defeated look on Tony’s face.

***

Kate cast a worried look over to DiNozzo’s desk. Something wasn’t right with him, but she was unable to pinpoint what.

Some Investigator she was, she chided herself.

***

“Ah, Anthony,” Ducky greeted and smiled down at the younger man who appeared deeply engrossed in whatever he was doing with the paperwork on his desk. “Does our date still stand?”

The old Examiner almost gasped aloud when Tony looked up.

Pain.

So much of it, it almost took his breath away.

 

“Is there something you need, Duck?” Gibbs’ voice echoed through the whole bullpen. Sharp and almost without any emotions.

“From you? No I don’t,” Ducky answered and didn’t miss the way DiNozzo flinched at the sound of Gibbs’ voice. “But I requiere young Anthony’s help, when you don’t mind, Jethro.”

“Any leads on the case you’re working on, DiNozzo?”

“No,” Tony closed the file and stood.

“Two hours,” Gibbs said. “Then I’ll need him back, Duck.”

There was a time the younger man would have jumped like an overeager puppy after hearing that, but now the only outer sign the younger man gave was a slump of his shoulders.

“Agent Gibbs?” Director Shepard's voice came from above them and Ducky raised his head to have a look at the new leader of NCIS.

The woman stood right above them, her hands on the balustrade and her eyes on Jethro Gibbs, with a look that reminded Ducky of a hungry animal.

He gave a small nod in greeting and frowned when he was ignored, before he turned his attention back to the young man in front of him.

“Come my boy,” he took a hold of one of Tony’s arms and started to steer the young man over to the elevator.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ducky asked as soon as the doors to autopsy were closing behind them.

 

Tony wanted to.

Oh, he really, really wanted to… but how?

“I once fell in love with this lovely lady,” Ducky was filling two cups with the bourbon he kept hidden in his desk. “I have had just finished my training and met her at a pub in Dublin-”

“I’m sorry,” Tony interrupted. “I can’t-”

“You can’t what, my boy? Listen to my story? Talk about what’s bothering you?”

“Yes and yes,” Tony gave a mighty shudder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

***

“What do you want, Jen?” Jethro went into the director’s office and just so resisted to slam the door. 

The woman smirked and went over to her desk, “I’ve got a special assignment for you, Jethro-”

***

Gibbs stood in the elevator and ran a weary hand over his face. 

Damn them all, damn this clusterfuck his live had become since DiNozzo first appeared in his basement, offering a hide-out to the world. A warm, strong body to lean on…   

****

Tony walked into  his apartment with slumped shoulders and heavy legs. The weight of the world rested on his back and he threw his backpack in a corner beside the door, slipped out of his jacket and went over to his kitchenette where he filled a waterglass with the bourbon he had bought when he and Gibbs started seeing each other…

Seeing each other- Tony sighed- Fucked each other would be more accurate- or even, when he had let Gibbs fuck him-

Gibbs was no bottom-boy, no sir. All hard and strong and demanding like hell, even in bed…

Tony fought against his emotions and swallowed a big gulp of bourbon before he went over to his living room and started his stereo.

 

_ You were born a fighter _

_ I was always fragile _

 

Tony sipped on his drink and listened to the song.

 

_ And there’s so much in this world I don’t understand _

 

*Yeah, that’s about sums it up, right, Gibbs?* he thought bitterly and went over to the window.

 

_ I know you are stronger _

_ Hold on a little longer _

 

Why couldn’t Gibbs hold on to him- love him- stand by his side?

_ And I’ll hold on to you as hard as I can _

 

*I would,* Tony thought. The bourbon burned its way down his throat and Tony glared at the glass in his hand as if the alcohol was at fault for the tears slipping down is face.

 

_ I just want you to stay, stay, stay _

_ I just want you to stay, stay, stay _

_ I just want you to stay _

 

*I would have wanted you to stay, everything of you- even the bastard- if you’d just given me a chance-*

 

_ I know the water’s wild _

_ Pulls you under like a riptide _

_ And I’m always holding my breath for you _

_ Cause you sharing my bloodline _

 

*And my body- and my soul- and everything else of who I am*

 

_ You’re the constant in my life _

 

*My only rock since I’ve moved over from Peoria.*

Tony did not listen to the rest of the song, too deep engrossed in his own mind.

The sex had always been awesome.

Hard and fast and satisfying, but then there has been this case-

A boy, just ten years old, abused by his dad, a admiral, which had reminded Tony of his own childhood- of his own broken body and busted dreams that he had needed something more than a hard fucking.

Someone to hold on to, someone who held him while he opened up his soul, shared his nightmares.

He should have known that Gibbs wasn’t what he needed, right?

 

TBC?


End file.
